fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Live-Action Movies
The "A Fairly Odd" Live-Action Movie Series is a series of made-for-TV live-action movies based on "The Fairly OddParents", and taking place thirteen years after the timeline of the show. It stars Drake Bell and Daniella Monet as Timmy Turner and Tootie. Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee and Tara Strong reprise their roles from the cartoon as the voices of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, respectively. The first installment of the series was "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", which was released in 2011 as part of the celebration for the cartoon's tenth anniversary. With the success of the first film, a holiday-themed sequel, "A Fairly Odd Christmas", was announced and premiered in 2012, and a third movie, "A Fairly Odd Summer", is in production, set to be released in 2014. Cast Main Cast *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner *Daniella Monet as Tootie *Daran Norris as Mr. Turner / Animated Cosmo (voice) *Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda (voice) *Tara Strong as Poof (voice - baby noises) *Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Turner *Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle *David Lewis as Denzel Crocker *Devon Weigel as Vicky Full Cast * A Fairly Odd Movie * A Fairly Odd Christmas * A Fairly Odd Summer Films Reception Ratings "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" attracted 5.8 million on its premiere night, and 7.3 million viewers total (Live+7 days DVR). It is also the top-rated broadcast on cable networks for the week ending on July 10, 2011, and current ranks as the top original TV movie on basic cable for the year of 2011. "A Fairly Odd Christmas" attracted 4.473 million watchers on its premiere night,TV By The Numbers and posted impressive triple-digit gains over last year. The premiere also bested its closest competitor (Disney) by triple-digits, with K2-11 (7.2/2.4 million, +140%), K6-11 (8.3/1.7 million, +152%) and T9-14 (5.7/1.2 million, +119%) and total viewers (4.5 million, +164%).NICKELODEON RATINGS HIGHLIGHTS FOR NOVEMBER 26 – DECEMBER 2, 2012 It became the 5th most watched program on Nickelodeon of 2012.Nick and More! tweet Critical and fan response Despite the huge ratings, "Grow Up Timmy Turner" gained mixed reviews from critics and among the fanbase . Common Sense Media gave the film a 4 stars out of 5, saying that "Series-inspired TV movie is great fun for families". However, Robert Lloyd from Los Angeles Times considered the pirate battle sequence as the movie's highlight, saying that "nothing that follows it is as well paced or as much fun", and criticized Bell's acting as Timmy.TV review: 'A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner' on Nickelodeon - L.A. Times The critical in general praised Mark Gibbon and David Lewis' acting as Jorgen and Crocker respectivelly.Nick and More - “Grow Up, Timmy Turner!”: A Fairly Odd Surprise The film was well received by fans, holding a score of 7.2/10 on TV.com.A Fairly OddMovie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner - TV.com At the same time, it's largely criticized by its contradictions with the original series, most of them regarding some of "Da Rules" established on the cartoon. The fanbase also generally complains on the poor usage of the show’s large cast of characters, as the small roles of Chester and A.J. and the non-participation of Trixie and other beloved characters in the movie. The lack of explanation on Tootie's reasons to leave Dimmsdale in first place, as well on her sibling relationship with Vicky not being explored are also some of the most common complaints."A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" Talkback (Spoilers) - Page 25 "A Fairly Odd Christmas" was also mixed reviewed. Common Sense Media gave the film a 3 stars out of 5.Common Sense Media - A Fairly Odd Christmas TV Review Robert Lloyd from Los Angeles Times said the movie does "a nice job" honoring "their animated originals", but criticized the lack of originality in the script.Television review: 'A Fairly Odd Christmas' offers cheer to show fans In general, the movie was largely criticized for having a too complex story line and "confusing details". However, it was much praised for the well-done blending of live-action and CGI. "It's amazing how natural the fairies' presence feels among the rest of the cast (...)" Fans gave the movie a score of 7.9/10 on TV.com.A Fairly Odd Christmas - TV.com The fanbase in general considered this film better than the first one, praising the presence of David Lewis' Mr. Crocker as a main protagonist.A Fairly Odd Christmas (TALKBACK) References Category:Lists Category:Fairly OddParents Category:TV movies Category:Specials